Song Of The Stars
by Carebear19
Summary: On Hiatus AU After Liz brings back Max back to life. They come home with a few surprises for their families, including their marriage. ThenKivar and Tess find out, and they aren't very happy about things on earth....
1. Coming Home

Title: Song Of The Stars  
  
By: Carebear19  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Roswell. It all belongs to Jason Katims and Melinda Metz. I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: Ok, starts after Liz brings Max back from the dead. I thought of this and wrote it during the time the show wasn't being shown in the U.S. (after Max died and came back but before "Who Died And Made You King") Liz and Max come back from Vermont with more than just Max being alive as a surprise.  
  
  
  
"Liz, are you ready?" Max called through the door. They had stopped at a small hotel to get cleaned up before going home and facing their parents. Maria had gone to check out and Liz was just finishing her makeup.  
  
"Yeah, come on in." she called as she began packing the few things she had out. Max walked in the room and watched her as she moved here and there. He couldn't believe she had brought him back. Or that she had almost died. He shuddered at the memory of them falling out that window and watching the ground fly up at them. He had managed to get control of the body in time to save her. But he fell, and Clayton died, causing him to truly die. Then out of the darkness, he heard Liz crying, and felt the warmth only she had. Then there she was above him. And he knew he never wanted to let her go again.  
  
"Max. Come in Max." Liz said smiling; he looked so adorable when he was spaced out.  
  
"What Liz?" Max asked as he realized she was looking at him with a very familiar smirk, and then he began walking towards her, "Are you laughing about something?"  
  
"No Max, of course not." She said, recognizing a now familiar glint in his eyes and taking a few steps back.  
  
"Really, then why are you backing away from me?" he said before grabbing her around the waist.  
  
"Max!" she cried, as she began to squirm when he began to tickle her. The two fell and landed the bed, where he continued to tickle her sides. "Were you laughing at something?" he asked smiling.  
  
"No I wasn't." she said through her laughter.  
  
"Stop it you two. You're worse than kids." Max immediately stopped, and they looked up at Maria who was standing in the doorway. "Come on you guys, everyone's expecting us at Kyle's." she said walking out the door. Max helped Liz up and picked up her bag. She got her purse then turned to him and holding her hand out, "Ready Mr. Evens?"  
  
Taking her hand and walking out the door Max replied, "Of course Mrs. Evens." 


	2. At The Valenti's

Isabel sat on the Valenti couch next to Jesse and Michael. Maria and Liz were due any minute. Her brother was dead. She still couldn't believe it was true. Poor Liz. If anyone, Liz was hurting as much, if not more than herself. It had been a tough two weeks, first with Max's death, then her getting shot. Jesse finally learned the truth, and Michael had healed her. Michael, of all people, finally coming into his own. She and Jesse had a long road ahead; she hoped they could work it out. To make everything worse, they had to lie to her parents about Max, saying they didn't know where he was. Maria insisted that they not say a word until she and Liz got there.  
  
"They're here." Kyle said walking into the room from the hallway. "I just heard the jetta." he said sitting down in a kitchen chair next to Jesse. His dad was in another chair next to the side of the couch, which Michael was sitting on. The door opened and Maria came into the room, shortly followed by Liz who, by the sound of it, had closed the door.  
  
"Hey you guys. How are you? Maria asked.  
  
"Okay, for the most part. How are you two?" Jim asked standing up and offering Maria the chair.  
  
"We're good." Maria said, "all things considered."  
  
"Liz, did you really sense Max's death?" Isabel asked  
  
"Yes, but that's all over now. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, Michael healed me. But what do you mean 'that's all over'?"  
  
"Yeah. And what is that on your hand Liz?" Kyle asked, looking at her left hand.  
  
"Oh, it's a ring." Liz began  
  
"Pretty. It looks a lot like a wedding ring." Jesse said quietly.  
  
"Well, umm." Liz said even more quietly, not sure how to continue.  
  
"Oh my God. You got married! Max hasn't even been dead two weeks. How could you go and get married. Maria, how could you let her get married? How could you do that to Max? Who is he?" Isabel cried standing up in anger.  
  
"Isabel, calm down. Its not like you think." Maria said as Liz had slowly backed towards the hallway after Isabel's outburst. "Please calm down, Liz's nerves really can't take this, and you'll be really upset with yourself once you know the whole truth, besides you really should be sitting down for this.  
  
"Sitting down! She went and married some guy less than two weeks after my brother died!" Isabel cried still upset.  
  
"Come on Iz, sit down. I'm sure they will explain everything." Michael said pulling her down and looking at Liz who had dropped a few shades in color. "Are you alright Liz, perhaps you should sit down too."  
  
Liz slowly walked back into the room, and sat in a chair next to the hallway wall. "Iz, its not like you think." She began slowly. "You know, I expected my parents to act this way, I guess I wasn't expecting you guys to, but I should have known better." She said sighing softly. "Isabel, Michael, whatever you do, please to pass out on us. Max." she called softly.  
  
'That's it, she's lost it.' Isabel thought, 'Max is dead, and she thinks he's here. Oh my God!' She thought in shock. "Max?" she said slowly, because next to Liz was Max, 'but that's impossible, he's dead', she thought.  
  
"Hi Iz. It's really me." Max said walking over to the couch while Isabel jumped up to hug him.  
  
"Oh my God Max. We thought you were dead. How? What happened. Valenti saw you." she began but couldn't finish.  
  
"I was Iz, but I wasn't. When I tried to heal Clayton I used all my powers and somehow transferred myself into him. His appearance changed to look like me, and I was in his mind." Max said helping Isabel sit down before walking back over next to Liz. "He saw my memories and could feel me, he knew that I was thinking of Liz, so he believed he had to go see her.  
  
"He and his wife went to Vermont, and they tracked Liz down. Liz was drunk off her butt, and saw him, and thought she was dreaming until she touched him and got the flashes. Then she thought I was still alive, but she accidentally shocked him with her powers, literally." Max said with a smile, then continues. "He went running away, and his wife told him he had to kill Liz. After some time she convinced him to kill Liz, but, before he left, he killed her first. Then he went to the school, and attacked Maria, but Liz walked in, inadvertently saving Maria, who, by the way he had been choking." Max paused and sent a sheepish smile at Maria.  
  
"Oh get over it already, it wasn't you." Maria said exasperated with the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah, well Clayton began to chase Liz, all the way up to the attic in fact. I couldn't stop him, until he had started to choke Liz and her powers kicked in, causing me to get control of our shared body for a minute or so, during which I told her she had to kill him. Liz didn't want to, and stalled trying to convince herself to actually hit him, or me as she saw him, over the head with a golf club.  
  
"Unfortunately she waited too long and he got control again and was choking her once more when she managed to grab a pipe and hit him over the head. She got free, but he charged at her and they both went flying out the window, a good fifty feet above the ground if not more. On the way down, I got control once more, thankfully, and managed to create a field to keep her from falling, but not Clayton."  
  
"So your saying that you became Clayton, who tried to kill Liz, and Maria, and then you fell out an attic window with Liz. Then, luckily you got control, managed to save Liz, but, unfortunately, not yourself?" Michael asked  
  
"Yeah, that's about it. Clayton died, taking me with him." Max said shrugging his shoulder slightly as if saying that was that.  
  
"Then how the hell are you here?" Jesse pointed out.  
  
"After Max created the field, I rolled off and fell about twelve feet to land next to him on the ground. I was unconscious for a moment or two, but I woke up to see him next to me. I rolled him over, and knew he was dead. I was seeing him die all over again and was powerless to stop it. I was crying, and was a complete wreck. Then there was a soft white light kinda moving to his face, and his face aged to show Clayton, then changed back to Max and he opened his eyes and looked at me." Liz told them, staring off in the distance as if seeing it again.  
  
"So how did you get back?" Jim asked.  
  
"Liz brought me back. Now we're even." He said with a smile.  
  
"And Clayton is dead?" Michael asked."  
  
"Yes, he's dead. It's just me in here." Max said with a grin.  
  
"Damn it, I wanted to hurt him for what he did."  
  
"I know, so did I. But I think he got what he deserved." Max said with a slight half smile.  
  
"So you're really back." Isabel said, and then paused as if considering something, "That's why you wouldn't let us say anything. But why didn't you tell us over the phone?"  
  
"Would you have believed us. Besides, I doubt you would have let us make a stop in Vegas." Liz said with a smile.  
  
"Vegas? You guys got married in Vegas?" Kyle asked astounded.  
  
"Yes sir, at an old-fashioned Elvis chapel." Max said with a grin and an Elvis accent.  
  
"An Elvis chapel." Kyle said shaking his head. "Is there something there we don't know?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll explain everything later. You guys don't mind that we got married?" Liz asked, her fear evident.  
  
"No way. I finally have a sister." Isabel said standing up and walking over to give Liz a hug. "And I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay. I understand, you didn't know any better." Liz said. "Listen you guys, we have to head to the Crashdown. Your parents are there, we saw their car over there on the way here, and we have to go tell them." She said, he voice growing quieter as she finished the statement.  
  
"You got married so they couldn't keep you guys apart didn't you?" Jim said standing up.  
  
"Partially. Mostly it was because I didn't want to take the chance of losing her again, and they were a bit of an influence." Max said pulling Liz close.  
  
"What are you going to do if the don't accept this?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Get our own place as quickly as possible, finish high school, and get on with our lives." Liz said.  
  
"Liz, Max, I'm sure Kyle will agree with me, if they don't accept your marriage, you can stay here until you get your own place." Jim told them  
  
"Yeah, I really agree." Kyle said.  
  
"Thanks you two, but hopefully my dad will understand. If not, and the Evens' don't either, we'll be back Mr. Valenti." Liz said smiling with a bit of relief, but the worry was still in her eyes.  
  
"I think you can call me Jim now, all of you." Jim said with a smile, "Except you." he said to Kyle who laughed.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Isabel asked.  
  
"No, you don't have to. Maria is coming to vouch that we did get married, besides the evidence of the license." Max said, "Besides, we really don't want to drag you into this."  
  
"We're in this Max. So if you don't mind the company, I'm coming." Isabel said determined.  
  
"So am I." Michael said.  
  
"I'm coming too." Jim said, "They might take it better if another adult is present, and I can always vouch for Max's character." He said with a smile.  
  
"I've got no where else to go." Kyle said with a grin.  
  
"I may as well go too." Jesse said, "but don't let me talk, I'm assuming they don't know you three are aliens, and I might accidentally say something." He said with a half smile.  
  
"Jesse, I hate to break it to you, but Liz is sort of one of us too." Max told him.  
  
"No way. How?" Jesse asked surprised.  
  
"Because he brought her back to life, like he did me." Kyle said, "Eventually, I may get 'special alien powers' too."  
  
"All right. Give me some time, and I might accept this too. What do you say we get going, and tomorrow I'll kidnap my brother-in-law and drill him for answers, Michael explained everything and I still don't get it." Jesse said  
  
"Jesse, I have a better idea, I'll explain everything to you tomorrow." Liz said with a laugh, "I know what you're going through. When Max first told me two years ago, I was completely lost."  
  
"Okay. Well, lets get going." Jesse said walking to the door. 


	3. The Parents

Twenty minutes later, everyone arrived at the Crashdown. Jeff and Nancy Parker were sitting with Phillip and Diane Evens, talking about the election results when the group walked inside.  
  
"Liz! What are you doing here?" her mom asked walking over and giving her a hug. "Are you still on Spring Break? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"  
  
"Max! You're home. Where have you been, Isabel said she hadn't seen you in two weeks." Diane Evens said walking over to him and giving him a hug as well.  
  
"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Liz said as Max told his parents hello.  
  
"Hello Max." Jeff said standing next to his wife, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Parker. I hope you don't mind, I went back to Vermont and picked up Liz and Maria to bring them home."  
  
"Maria, you were with Liz? What happened to the record deal?" Nancy asked.  
  
"It wasn't like I thought it was going to be. I wouldn't compromise my songs so I told them I was out of there, and went to see Liz." Maria said sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Oh, good for you. I wish it could have been different though." Nancy said as everyone sat down, Liz sat down next to Maria, and Max sat next to her, earning an evil glare from Mr. Parker, everyone else was gathered behind the three of them.  
  
"So, how was the trip? It took you guys a while to get here." Jeff said.  
  
"It was good, we didn't force ourselves to go further than we really should, and we stopped for a short sight seeing excursion." Liz told them.  
  
"Really, did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Diane asked.  
  
"Yeah, we had lots of fun. There is something we need to tell you guys, and please don't start a scene." Liz told the adults.  
  
"Of course sweetheart." Nancy said, wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Evens, Max and I got married three days ago." Liz said taking Max's hand.  
  
Diane's mouth dropped open and her eyes got huge, and Phillip asked, "Are you two crazy?"  
  
Nancy looked at her daughter and said, "Liz are you nuts, you're only eighteen years old."  
  
Jeff stood up with his fists clinched and yelled, "You did what? I'm going to kill you!" he cried as he advanced towards Max. Liz quickly stood up blocking Max from her father.  
  
"Daddy, please sit back down, let us explain. I love Max, and Max loves me." Liz began.  
  
"We know that Liz, but you're only eighteen." Nancy said interrupting her.  
  
"I know Mom, but we got married, because we knew that you wouldn't let us be together when I came home." She tried again.  
  
"Liz, he's not a good influence, he got you arrested." Jeff said, his voice filled with anger.  
  
"May I say something?" Max asked  
  
"Stay out of this boy!" Jeff sneered  
  
"Don't talk to my son that way Jeff." Diane said standing up.  
  
Liz sighed as she sat down and rubbed her hands over her eyes once, then she began to talk again. "Dad, you have to forgive Max, Utah was a mistake, but don't judge him on one mistake, remember everything else that he has done over the last two and a half years."  
  
"But Liz." He began interrupting her once more.  
  
"No Dad, there are no buts to this, yes we got arrested in Utah, but Max wasn't the only one there. He didn't force me to do anything. It was a stupid mistake, but I knew what I was doing. It's just as much my fault as his."  
  
"Liz, are you two sure about this, what are you going to do about school?" Diane asked, purposely changing the subject as she sat down.  
  
"Yes we're sure, and we are going to finish school. We're going to get a small apartment here in town and finish our last three months at West Roswell. Then, we are going to take everyday as they come."  
  
"Liz, what about Harvard?" Jeff asked finally sitting down.  
  
"I'm not going to go to Harvard Dad, I knew that before I went to Vermont." She said, then quickly continued before he could interrupt again. "I don't have to be a molecular biologist to be happy, all I need is Max, my friends, and hopefully my family. But, I'll be honest, if you guys won't accept Max, I'll choose him. I love both of you, but I need Max. I realized that when I was back east." Liz said quietly, her voice full of conviction as she looked straight at her parents.  
  
"Max, do you feel the same way?" Phillip asked, finally allowing Max to talk.  
  
"Yes Dad. Liz is the most important person to me. I never intend to let her go again, unless she chooses to go. If you guys don't accept that now, I hope that you will in time. Isabel and all of our closest friends support us, if need be, that's enough for me."  
  
"So you do support this Is?" Diane asked  
  
"Yes Mom. They love each other, maybe even more than Jesse and I do. Max and Liz are true soul mates, nothing could keep them apart. And I know that there is nothing they can't conquer together. " Isabel told them honestly.  
  
"Alright then. Liz, welcome to the family." Phillip said standing up and giving Liz a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Evens, Mrs. Evens." Liz said stepping back, relief showing in her face, before she turned to her parents, "Mom? Dad?"  
  
"I'm sorry Liz, but I can't accept this. You can have your job back if you want it, but I'll never be able to forgive you for this." Jeff said standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have to follow your father's wishes. You can leave your stuff here until you get your own place; I wish you both a wonderful life. Always remember that I love you Liz, but I just can't go against him. If you would like your job back, leave a note in the office, I'll put you back on the schedule, Maria, the same goes for you." She said looking at Maria, and then turned back to her daughter. "Give him time." She said getting up and walking out of the room after her husband, leaving Liz standing by her chair.  
  
"Well, she's right. Give him time. Where are you two going tonight?" Diane asked standing up and giving Liz a hug.  
  
"We're not sure yet, Jim offered to let us stay at his place." Max said standing up and pulling Liz close.  
  
"Jim, thank you for offering, but if the two of you will agree, you're welcome at our house. There is a bit more room." Diane said looking at her husband, who nodded his approval. "We would love to have you until you can get on your feet."  
  
"Thank you Mom. I think we'll take you up on that. Jim, thanks for the offer, but it does make a bit more sense to go to my parents' place, that way Kyle can keep his room." Max said with a smile, and Kyle snorted a laugh.  
  
"Your welcome Max, now I think we all had better get on home. It's been a long day for all of us." Jim said, and everyone began to leave the Crashdown, except Max and Liz. Liz stood facing the back door, and softly whispered, "Goodbye Daddy." She then turned back to Max and the two made their way outside, where a new life waited. 


	4. Seeing The Principal

Three days before Spring Break was over was always hectic at West Roswell High. Gil Forrester walked into his office wondering what awaited him today. His secretary, Susanne, stood up and gave him his messages.  
  
"Ready for the last three months of school?" she asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, but I hate to see some of our seniors go." He said glancing at his messages; he had to call the coaches about the dance in three weeks.  
  
"I know, but there is good news in that department, Max Evens is waiting in your office with his wife." She said with a smile.  
  
"His what?" Mr. Forrester sputtered, "Max got married? To who?"  
  
"Who do you think? She's back." She said grinning at the principal's shock.  
  
"You mean Liz Parker?"  
  
"Who else. They're waiting to get her re-enrolled."  
  
"Of course. Well, if you need me, I'll be in a meeting." He said walking to his office door. Behind him Susanne giggled, it was beginning to look like a wonderful day.  
  
"Max, Liz. So good to see the two of you." Mr. Forrester said entering his office. "Stay seated." He said with a smile as Max started to rise. The boy was so polite, he thought mentally shaking his head.  
  
"Hello Mr. Forrester." Liz said as he sat down. "Is it okay if I come back?" she teased.  
  
"Of course, now I'll have both my favorite students back, but don't tell anyone I said that." He added smiling.  
  
"Of course. We would never dream of telling anyone your secret." She said with a laugh.  
  
"So, Vermont didn't work out?" he asked leaning back.  
  
"No, there was more waiting for me here." She told him looking out of the corner of her eyes at Max.  
  
"I know, I just heard the good news, congratulations. What are your plans?"  
  
"We're staying with Max's parents until we get some money saved to get a small apartment. Other than that, we just plan on finishing high school and seeing what happens from there." Liz explained.  
  
"That's good, so your parents took it well?"  
  
"Mine did, Mr. Parker wasn't quite as happy with everything." Max told him  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Give him time; hopefully he'll come around. I take it your mom is following his lead." Mr. Forrester said knowingly  
  
"Yes. Well, she never could cross him." Liz said shrugging her shoulders slightly. Poor girl, he thought, Jeff doesn't realize what he's losing. "So, I'm assuming very few people know about your marriage."  
  
"Yes, only Isabel and a few others. We've only been here a couple of days." Max told him.  
  
"Yes. Well, would the two of you mind a congratulatory announcement, that way you wouldn't have to explain all the time?" he asked thinking ahead.  
  
Max looked at Liz who shook her head, then replied, "No sir, that might be a good idea."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm assuming you would like to get back in all your previous classes?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Forrester. And I'll even be your T.A. again." She said with a smile.  
  
"Liz you just made my day. That other girl is just lost without you." He said waving his hand in mock exasperation. "So if we did an announcement, you would probably prefer it during your science class together, am I right?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Forrester, science would be perfect." Liz told him.  
  
"Anything you want me to say or not say?" he asked  
  
"Whatever you feel is right, we trust your judgment." Max said.  
  
"You two are far too trusting, but I'll keep it non-embarrassing." He said with a slight laugh, knowing full well that they knew he would never do anything embarrassing to them.  
  
"Of course Mr. Forrester, we wouldn't expect anything less." Liz said with a laugh.  
  
"Alright then, well, I'll get Mrs. Phillips started on your classes and we'll expect to see you Monday. You can just go to class and get your stuff; I think that would be a good surprise for your teachers and give them a pick-up for the day. You know how crazy it is the first day back."  
  
"Of course. All right then. Thank you Mr. Forrester, and I'll see you on Monday." Liz said standing up, while Max went to open the door.  
  
"Your welcome Miss Parker, I mean Mrs. Evens. By Monday I'll have that straight," he said with a laugh, while standing up.  
  
"That's ok. See you in a few days." Liz said walking out the door; leaving Max, who turned towards the Principal.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Forrester, for everything. It means a lot." He said before glancing out to see Liz talking with Mrs. Phillips.  
  
"Your welcome Max. I hope the Jeff Parker realizes what he's losing before its too late. I hate to see that girl hurting. She's has such a joyful spirit."  
  
"I know. See you in a few days" Max said before walking out to join Liz. Mr. Forrester watched them for a few minutes as they finished talking to Susanne, and left the building. It was good to have Liz back; she looked happier than she had when she left. Max was good for her, and she for him. But he had seen the slight pain in her eyes, almost the same pain that had been there when Alex Whitman had died. He prayed that the Parkers would realize that they had to let their daughter grow up and forgive Max. Maybe he would even mention that to Jeff the next time they went golfing, he thought as he turned back to his office. 


	5. Science

Mrs. Hardy looked up as Max Evens walked in. He looked a lot happier than her had before Spring Break; she still had to find him a lab partner. He stopped inside the door, and appeared to be waiting for someone, then, to her shock, Liz Parker walked in. The two of them walked over to her desk and smiled as Mrs. Hardy continued to stare in shock.  
  
"Liz? What. when did you get back?" she asked finally finding her voice.  
  
"During Spring Break. Hello Mrs. Hardy, how are you?" she asked with a slight laugh.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you back in the class?" she asked still slightly in shock.  
  
"Yes, I should be on the role sheet." Liz told her as other students filed into the classroom talking about their vacation, no one noticing Liz.  
  
Mrs. Hardy quickly scanned the role sheet looking for her name then looked up at Liz and Max, " I don't see your name." She said apologetically.  
  
"Check the name above mine." Max said with a smile.  
  
"Max, that isn't possible, unless her name is.Evens?" Mrs. Hardy said surprised as she finally noticed the name Elizabeth Evens. "Did I miss something?" she asked looking up at them.  
  
"Liz and I got married over Spring Break." Max said  
  
"Oh, how sweet. Well, I guess I don't have to find you a new lab partner Max."  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"All right then, well I'll get you a book. Go ahead and have a seat. Oh, do you want the class to know anything about the two of you?" Mrs. Hardy asked looking at them.  
  
"No, Mr. Forrester is going to make an announcement during the period about it. We're not sure what yet." Liz said.  
  
"Ok. Well, welcome back Liz." She said as she turned to get a book and Liz and Max made their way back to their table.  
  
"Did you notice how everyone is oblivious to us?" Max asked as they sat down.  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing." Liz said with a smile as class started.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Attention class, I'm sure you all had a good time on your break. But, now you have to come back to school, and we are going to start on a new chapter." Mrs. Hardy began, pausing while a few people groaned. "Yes, yes I know. But, there's only three months left so keep your eye on that little bright spot on the horizon. Now, before we start, we have a returning classmate. Liz, welcome back." She said with a smile as everyone looked back to Max and Liz's table in surprise and smiled their welcome, a few students saying hello. "Ok people. Lets get started on chapter twenty." Mrs. Hardy finished and everyone pulled out his or her books. She took Liz her book, and walked back to her desk where she could watch the students work.  
  
Forty minutes later, Liz and Max were almost done with their homework when Mr. Forrester came on over the loud speaker. "Attention students. I'd like to make a special announcement. I would like to extend my congratulations to Max Evens and Liz Parker who were married during spring break. Welcome back Liz, and I wish you the best of luck. Thank you."  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at Max and Liz. "Is it true?" one girl asked.  
  
"Go Max." one of the guys said.  
  
"Alright class. Lets not bombard Max and Liz with questions." Mrs. Hardy said. "You can pack up your stuff and you can talk among yourselves for the last fifteen minutes of class." Everyone packed up their supplies and most of the class started asking Max and Liz questions about the wedding. When the bell rang, Liz turned to Max with a smile and said, "I told you it would be a good thing if no one noticed us."  
  
"Yeah, you were right." He said with a laugh, and the two went to their next periods. 


	6. The Day Before

Diane Evens walked downstairs and paused at the living room doorway. Her son was watching Dr. Zhivago with his wife. There were times when it was still hard to believe that her son was married. But she was glad it was Liz. The two of them had been staying at their place for the last month. She had enjoyed watching Max be so happy again. He smiled and laughed all the time. Right now, Max was sitting on the couch, and Liz was lying with her head, on a pillow, in his lap. Diane shook her head; Liz was a wonderful girl and a joy now that she wasn't quite so reserved.  
  
Diane sighed, and then walked on to the kitchen. She still had to figure out what she was going to wear the next day to the ceremony. Tomorrow, Max and Liz were going to repeat their vows in front of their family and friends. They thought it would be a wonderful way to include everybody, and start their married life. After they repeated their vows they were going to have a reception of sorts. Fortunately, Liz's mother had gone against Jeff, and was providing the food for free.  
  
That was a blessing; Liz was so happy that her mother was going to be there. They had talked some, since Liz had gone back to work at the Crashdown. But things were still strained between them. Mrs. Parker still wouldn't do anything else, and had told Liz that even though she was doing the food, and would be there, that would be all she could so for sometime. Liz said she understood, but was still glowing with happiness. Jeff Parker didn't know what he was losing by refusing to accept the marriage. He had hurt the girl terribly, Diane saw it in Liz's eyes ever time she came home from work at the Crashdown.  
  
"Hey Mom." Max said, interrupting her thoughts as he walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Max. How's the movie?"  
  
"Good." He said, "It's on intermission, so I came to get us something to drink." He told her as he opened the fridge and pulled out the cherry coke.  
  
"That's good. Are you two ready for tomorrow?" she asked as he grabbed two glasses and began to get some ice.  
  
"Yeah. I just wish Mr. Parker would come. I know I is really hard on her." He said with a sigh then began to pour the drinks.  
  
"I know, I was just thinking about that. At least her Mom is coming though." Diane said watching as he finished pouring the drinks then put the soda away before replying.  
  
"Yes, that is one silver lining. Well, I better get back. Talk to you later." Max said walking out of the kitchen. Yes, tomorrow was a busy day, Diane thought, but a good day. 


	7. Renewing Vows

Isabel Ramirez sat thinking about her life before the ceremony started. She smiled as Max made his way to the front of the aisle way. She was happy for them, joyously so. And, thanks to Liz, her own marriage was on the rebound. Liz and Jesse had talked for over five hours the day after she and Max had returned. Jesse understood better why she had done what she did. And, that she really was Isabel, and not some person pretending to be Isabel Evens. She was just an extra special Isabel, or so he told her that night, she was the person he married and loved, just a little more gifted and unique.  
  
Jesse squeezed her hand as if he knew what she was thinking. She looked at him and smiled softly, the love he had for her was shinning in his eyes. He leaned over and whispered that everything was about to start and she should pay attention.  
  
Isabel turned and looked towards the door. She watched with tears in her eyes as Jim Valenti walked Liz up the aisle to Max. Even though they were only repeating their vows, without a minister, the two of them agreed that they wanted to have some special way to include Jim, because if it wasn't for him, Max could possibly be dead from that encounter with Agent Pierce. That, and Jim was the first adult to support Max and Liz's marriage. When the two of them reached Max, she gave Jim a hug and whispered something in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. Jim smiled and walked to his seat in front of Isabel, while Liz turned towards Max.  
  
Max smiled at Liz, and then turned to the group of friends and family who had gathered to help them celebrate. "Hello everyone. As you can tell, there is no minister here, so Liz and I are just going to repeat the vows we said to each other then all of us can go enjoy something to eat. So, without further ado, I guess we'll just start." He said with a smile, before turning back to Liz.  
  
"Elizabeth Claudia Parker, I have loved you forever. You make my life complete, I can't imagine a single day without you in my life. Together we've done some silly things, some foolish things, and have had many, many wonderful experiences that I can never forget. I pray that our lives ahead will be filled with many more memories to be made. I promise to honor, cherish, and protect you for all the days of my life. You are my true soul mate, and my best friend."  
  
Liz smiled softly, and then began to speak. "Maxwell Phillip Evens, I have loved you forever. You have made my life complete. Together we've been through some wonderful and truly amazing events, and I wouldn't change a thing. You have been there, when I have been at my lowest point, and you never let me go.  
  
"Every night I pray that the years ahead will be filled with happiness and joy, but more that, I pray that we will be together, to face whatever life brings. I know that there is nothing I can't get through with you by my side. I promise to honor, cherish, protect, and love you all the days of my life. You are my true soul mate, and my best friend." Max smiled then kissed Liz softly while everyone clapped.  
  
The two of them turned to look at the small crowd and smiled. Max looked towards his family and closest friends. Isabel was crying, as was Maria. Michael was smiling and clapping his hands. Kyle and Jim were both clapping and smiling as well.  
  
His Dad was sitting with his arm around his mother's shoulder and the two of them were smiling, and, his Mom was crying softly. He glanced towards the back of the room where Nancy Parker stood, she too was crying. Max hoped that she would find the courage to cross her husband's wishes more often. He was truly glad that she had come today. He looked back at Liz and noticed she too was watching her Mom. She smiled softly, and Max glanced up to see Nancy smile back. Today was a truly happy day, and there was still more to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz Evens looked up as she heard the tune of a familiar song. Max was standing next to her and offered her his hand. She took it and the two walked out to the area that was designated the dance floor. They slowly began to dance, and she thought about the last time she had danced to this song. She had been dancing with Max then too, but not this Max, the future version of him that had ceased to exist that cool fall evening.  
  
"What do you think of our wedding dance Liz, is it just like you remembered?" Max whispered in her ear.  
  
Liz looked at him slightly confused, "How did you know about that?" she asked softly.  
  
"I saw. The kiss at our wedding. It's okay, I understand now. Remind me to thank Kyle tomorrow, he's a true friend to us." He said smiling.  
  
"Thank him? At the time you wanted to kill him if I remember correctly." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but how many guys would pretend to sleep with their ex-girlfriends to make her current boyfriend angry without asking any questions?" he said with a smile  
  
"True, but lets not think about that now. You can thank him all you want, tomorrow."  
  
"Of course my dear." Max said before spinning her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maria looked on from her chair. The two of them were deliriously happy. She was glad that she hadn't been able to talk them out of getting married, though she had tried, for five hundred miles. She smiled at the memory; the wedding had been perfect, especially since she knew the real meaning behind the Elvis chapel.  
  
But this was almost nicer, especially since the two of them looked the part. They weren't dressed in a wedding dress and tuxedo, thank heavens, but they were dressed up a bit more than at their wedding. In Vegas, Liz had worn white pants and a blue t-shirt, and Max had been wearing jeans and a green shirt. Defiantly not the normal wedding attire.  
  
Today, Liz was wearing a long light blue dress, and Max was wearing a pair of casual black suit pants and a matching jacket. The two of them looked like they were simply going to a fancy dinner, instead of the local dinner; she thought with a smile.  
  
She watched as Jim walked over and asked her mother to dance. Hopefully the two of them would get their act together and get married. Maria stood up as she saw Kyle make his way towards the stereo system. As she waited for Isabel to join her, she watched Michael make his way to the back of the room, and then she and Isabel went up to join Kyle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The song ended, and Kyle walled over to where a microphone was hooked up to the CD player. "Hello everyone, can I have your attention please." Kyle said pausing while everyone turned around. "Thank you. Well, Isabel, Maria, Michael, and I got together and made something for the two lovebirds here. Liz, do you remember when Alex found the song he wanted to sing at yours and Maria's weddings? Well, we found a copy of a tape recording he made of it. And, we would like to play it along with a little present we made for the two of you." Kyle looked towards the back of the room and Michael turned the lights off.  
  
Setting the microphone down, he nodded his head at the two girls. Isabel pushed a few buttons and a projector screen rolled down from the ceiling. She pressed another button to start the projector, and Maria started the tape. Soon, pictures of Max and Liz throughout their life began to appear on the screen, accompanied by Alex singing the song 'I Will Be Here'. When the song finished, the slideshow displayed a final picture Maria had of Max holding Liz in front of the Elvis Chapel. Michael turned the lights back on as the screen rose back to the ceiling. Isabel and Maria walked over to join Kyle as Liz and Max walked up, while everyone else clapped.  
  
"Thank you." Liz said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Your welcome Liz." Maria said giving her a hug.  
  
"Yeah, your welcome. We'll have a copy of it for you in a few days." Kyle said.  
  
"Thank you Kyle." Max said. "Thanks to you all. That was wonderful."  
  
"Your welcome little brother." Isabel said giving him a hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
By this time the music had restarted, and a lot of people were dancing. Maria looked at the small group as Michael joined them and said, "Well, what are we all standing around for. Let's party."  
  
They laughed then proceeded to follow Maria's instructions, everyone enjoying the wonderful evening. 


	8. Work

Liz looked up at the clock for the twentieth time. When will my shift get over, she thought. She hadn't been feeling well for the last two days and just wanted to go home and get some sleep before Max got off work and they went to look at an apartment. It had been two weeks since the ceremony, and her Mom was talking to her a lot more. Her Dad was another story altogether. She wished her Dad would forgive Max. But, unfortunately, her Dad wouldn't even talk to her mother more than he had to since she went to the ceremony. Liz sighed. She still had thirty minutes until she could go home.  
  
Maria walked in the café and smiled when she saw Liz. She walked over and sat down at the counter.  
  
"Hey girl, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. I just wish this day would be over." Liz said  
  
"Oh, can't wait to get home." She said knowingly with a smile.  
  
"Not like that Maria." She said smacking Maria lightly on the shoulder, "I want to get cleaned up and take a quick nap before Max gets home and we go to look at an apartment."  
  
"Sure you do." Maria said teasingly.  
  
"Quit it girl. I really do want to take a nap. I think I'm coming down with the flu or something."  
  
"You're telling me that you're sick, and you and Max are healers." She said, dropping her voice to a whisper on the last word. "Why not make yourself better, or let him?"  
  
"Because we don't want to waste our 'medication' like that." Liz told her. "I'll be right back." She said walking around the counter and towards the back. Nancy came out as Liz was going back, and stopped to talk with Maria. Five minutes later Liz returned looking decidedly more pale than when she left.  
  
"Liz are you alright?" Maria asked, noticing her first.  
  
"Liz, honey, are you feeling alright?" Nancy asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Mom." She told them, even though neither of them believed her.  
  
"She thinks she's coming down with the flu." Maria explained.  
  
"Oh Liz, why don't you go on home then. You have twenty minutes left. Go ahead and go."  
  
"Thanks Mom. I'll see you tomorrow then." Liz said then turned to Maria. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, how are you getting home?"  
  
"Walk. It's not that far."  
  
"Not that far my foot. Liz, at least take the bus." Nancy said.  
  
"No mom, besides I can use the exercise.  
  
"Not today you can't. I'll give you a ride. I have nothing else to do, just escaping the house. Jim came over again."  
  
"Alright Maria. Bye Mom." Liz said walking around the counter and towards the back.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Parker." Maria said as she went to join her. Nancy sighed as she watched them go. She wished her husband would get a clue. 


	9. Surprise News

Liz walked inside the house. No one was home, so she locked the door and went upstairs. Diane and Phillip wouldn't be home until late, and Max wasn't due until after eight. It was just after five, so she had plenty of time to take a short nap. Liz walked into her and Max's room and grabbed her housecoat. She then walked across the hall and hopped in the shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later Liz was back in their room, and was just crawling into bed when she heard a noise. She paused and listened, 'there it was again', she thought. She climbed back out of bed and went to the door, she heard it once more and determined it was coming from the living room. She grabbed one of her schoolbooks, figuring it was the heaviest thing she had in case she needed something to use as a weapon, and headed downstairs. Slowly she made her way to the living room and peered around the corner.  
  
"Hello Liz."  
  
Liz stopped and stared, in front of her was Ava, whom she hadn't seen in over a year.  
  
"Ava, what are you doing here?" she asked walking into the room.  
  
"Not even wondering how I got in?" Ava asked teasingly, after Liz shrugged she continued, "I had to come see you." she said as the two of them sat down.  
  
"Oh, how come?" Liz asked surprised. "I haven't heard from you. I was wondering how you were doing."  
  
"I've been okay for the most part. Avoiding Rath and Loni. And I heard about your wedding." Ava finished with a smile.  
  
"Oh, how?" Liz said curiously.  
  
"Tess." Ava said simply, "That's why I'm here. I had to warn you."  
  
"Warn me? Ava what's going on?" Liz asked leaning forward  
  
"Well, I found a way to travel back to the home planet. It was a one-time thing, but it was very successful. I snuck into the place where Tess was hiding and overheard her talking with Kivar. Luckily they couldn't sense me, as Tess and I are exactly alike. Anyways, they were talking about how you and Max got married and that a problem was developing. Tess and Kivar want to use her son as the only legitimate claim to the throne, and with you and Max married, there are more children involved who could claim the throne, causing Tess' plans to fail."  
  
"But they don't have to worry about that, Max and I don't plan to have children for some time, if we even can." Liz told her.  
  
"Liz, you don't know?" Ava asked surprised  
  
"What?" Liz asked confused  
  
"Liz, your pregnant." Ava told her  
  
"What?! How do you know that?" Liz asked in shock  
  
"Tess and Kivar were talking about it. And when you walked in the room I could sense them."  
  
"Them?" Liz asked, only slightly less confused.  
  
"Yes, you're having twins, a boy and a girl. They'll be born in January."  
  
"Twins." Liz said quietly, then she smiled, she was having twins. "I'm going to be a mom." She said quietly.  
  
"Yes. Congrats." Ava said smiling.  
  
"Thanks. Wait until I tell Max, he's going to be thrilled. But wait a minute, what about the fact the Max is a hybrid, will the children be. well, normal?" Liz asked  
  
"Yes, they will appear perfectly human, they will just have powers, like you and Kyle."  
  
"Kyle? So he is going to get powers." Liz said. "What about anyone else Max has ever healed?"  
  
"No, just the two of you. You two were changed because he brought you back from the dead. Anyone else who wasn't dead will have no side effects if you will." Ava explained.  
  
"Okay. So Kyle is going to get powers eventually and I'm having twins. Wait a second, is that why I haven't been feeling well?" Liz asked  
  
"Yes, and there's more. Tess and Kivar are coming here."  
  
"What? Why?" Liz exclaimed  
  
"They want you dead, and they want to get me."  
  
"What, why do they want me dead? And why do they want you?" Liz asked, once more in shock  
  
"They want to insure that there is no threat to the throne from any other child of Max's. And I have something they want." Ava explained  
  
"Really, what?" Liz asked  
  
"This." Ava explained, then a soft light filled her arms to be replaced by a baby. "Liz, I would like you to meet Max's son." Ava said standing up and walking over to where Liz was sitting. "And yours." She said as she placed the baby in Liz's arms.  
  
"Is this Tess' son?" Liz asked looking at the small boy who had Max's hair and Tess' blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, but he will be yours. I managed to take him after they had left the room for a minute. I wanted to show him to you, and then he and I will go into hiding until everything is over. I'll bring him back to the two of you then."  
  
"Oh Ava, thank you. He's perfect, but he's so small, shouldn't he be almost a year old now?"  
  
"In Antar, but here he looks four and a half months old and will age according to earth time. His birth certificate I had made says he was born January 17, 2002. But, he needs a name, I thought you should do that." Ava told Liz.  
  
"Alexander Charles Evens." Liz said without a thought. "Hello little Alex." she said to the baby who was holding her finger, and was quite surprised when she connected with him. She saw him and two other babies. Somehow she knew that they were her children. He was showing her all her children. Within seconds she was back in the living room again with Ava, who, once more, was smiling.  
  
"You two connected." She said knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, so how will you know when it is safe to return?" she asked looking at Ava.  
  
"I'll know when Tess and Kivar are dead."  
  
"How are they going to die?" Liz asked slightly confused again.  
  
"You and Kyle have to fight Tess, then all six of us have to fight Kivar."  
  
"Wait, all six of us. I thought you were going to be with this little one."  
  
"Actually, when it comes time for the battle, I'm going to leave him with a trusted friend, who was our protector. Serina will protect him with her life, and her powers."  
  
"Did you say Serina? Does she have any theories on time travel?" Liz asked  
  
"Actually she does, something about how a future self can't meet the past self or they both will cease to exist." Ava explained wondering why Liz had asked  
  
"Okay, I trust her. I'll explain later though. Anyways, how are Kyle and I suppose to fight Tess, and why only us?"  
  
"Tess knows what Max's, Michael's, and Isabel's powers are. She doesn't know what yours and Kyle's are."  
  
"But Kyle doesn't have his powers yet. What if he doesn't get them in time?"  
  
"You will have to help him release them early. You can do that by connecting with him, and the sooner the better. The two of you have to play catch up really fast. Kivar and Tess are already on their way. They will be here in a month or two. I'm not exactly sure when though." Ava explained.  
  
"Alright. Is there anything else I need to know?' Liz asked as little Alex played with her hair.  
  
"No, just to be careful. I'll be back as soon as I have sensed their presence on the planet. Until then, just practice and prepare, don't worry about any surprises."  
  
"Alright, what about after everything is over? Where will you go?"  
  
"I'll be okay Liz. I'll be here and there, and I'll come visit every now and again. After all, I'm this little one's Aunt according to his birth certificate."  
  
"Really, what did you do, say you were Tess' sister?" Liz asked  
  
"Twin, they believed me. I said that I had been living with my mom until she died then was living on the street until my sister found me. And then she died in child birth and I was on my way to find his father in New Mexico whom I had met once before."  
  
"Good job Ava." Liz said impressed. "Why don't you consider settling down here. That way you can be near all of your nephews and your niece."  
  
"I'll think about it. Oh by the way, do me a favor and inform your sister in law that she is due in February." Ava said with a grin. "Twins too. It's an alien thing you know. And they will appear perfectly human too. It's a special thing because they're parents are a hybrid and a human. Only a child from two hybrids can be born early, but this little one appears perfectly human as well." Ava told Liz. "Well, I had better get out of here. I'll be in touch." She said as she stood up and took little Alex so Liz could stand up.  
  
"Take care of yourself Ava." Liz said giving her a hug. "And this little one too." She said giving Alex a kiss on his head.  
  
"I will. Go get some rest, you have a busy time ahead of you." Ava said as she stepped back. "Bye Liz, I'll talk to you soon." She said before disappearing in a soft light.  
  
Liz looked at the spot where Ava had just been, she couldn't wait for Max to get home. She went upstairs and quickly called Isabel. Isabel told Liz that she would get a hold of every one and tell them to be at the Evens' house around nine. Then Liz crawled back into bed and took a well-deserved nap. It was going to be a long night. 


	10. Telling Everyone

Max pulled up to his parents' house, everyone was already there as shown by the number of cars, except his parent that is. He saw Maria's jetta and knew that Michael had probably gotten a ride from her. The two were still over as a couple, but they were becoming closer as friends. He stopped the car and thought about what was going on. It had been strange that Isabel had called to inform him about a meeting at his house, called by his wife. Liz was okay though, because Isabel would have said otherwise. As he approached the door, he wondered what waited for him inside.  
  
Max walked into the living room to find everyone except Liz, sitting down. "Hey guys, what's going on? Where's Liz?" he asked as he looked around  
  
"She's upstairs." Maria explained, "She hasn't been feeling well, she figured it was the flu, and I think she's in the bathroom."  
  
"Be right back." Max said turning on his heels and rushing upstairs. Back in the living room, Maria and Isabel smiled at each other, both thinking how cute Max was acting.  
  
Upstairs, Max stopped outside the bathroom and knocked softly. "Liz?"  
  
"Come on in Max, its unlocked." She called through the door. Max walked in to find Liz sitting on the side of the tub with a wet cloth against her forehead. Kneeling down next to her he asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll go away."  
  
"The flu?" he asked, still concerned. "Maria mentioned that you thought you might have it."  
  
"I did, but now I know that's not it." Liz said standing up.  
  
"Careful." He said as she swayed slightly.  
  
"Relax, I'm okay. Wait until both Is and I are like this next month." Liz said walking over to the sink.  
  
"Wait a minute?" Max said confused, "What? Liz, what's going on?" Liz turned to him and smiled. "Nothing that won't be better in eight and a half months."  
  
"Eight and a half months! What's going on Liz?" he asked in shock, then an idea popped in his head, "Wait a minute. Liz, you're not? Are you?" he asked taking her hands. Liz shook her head and smiled. "Twins."  
  
"Really? Oh Liz, that's wonderful." He said pulling her into his arms. "But what about. you know?" Max asked looking at her face.  
  
"I'll explain everything downstairs, but I wanted you to know first. And I have to tell Isabel that she's expecting too, so please don't say anything until I tell her in my way so she can be the one to tell Jesse." She said with a smile.  
  
"All right, well, lets get down there." Max said opening the door, and the two of them made their way back down to the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone looked up as Max and Liz entered the room. The two sat down, as Maria began to talk.  
  
"Chica, are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Liz said as Max smiled  
  
"So, what's up Liz?" Isabel asked  
  
"Well, after I got home today, Ava showed up."  
  
"Ava? What was she doing here?" Michael asked  
  
"She wanted to warn us. Tess and Kivar are coming. They could be here anytime in the next two months."  
  
"What? Why?" Isabel asked sitting forward, the shock on her face mirrored on everyone else's.  
  
"Ava has something they want." Liz began  
  
"Then why are we involved?" Kyle asked confused.  
  
"Because they want me," Liz began, and then finished softly, "Dead."  
  
"What?!" Max said looking at her in shock; the same shock that showed on everyone's faces.  
  
"Liz, why?" Maria asked, the first to find her voice.  
  
"I'm a threat to their plans. They want to use Max's son as the only legitimate claim to the throne."  
  
"But how is that a problem? We don't even know if we can have children with a human, none of us have." Isabel pointed out.  
  
"Isabel, how have you been feeling lately?" Liz asked softly.  
  
"Fine, why?"  
  
"No headaches, tiredness, any of the usual flu symptoms?"  
  
"No Liz, you know we don't get sick like that."  
  
"Must be a human thing." Liz muttered, so only Max could hear her. Then softly asked, "What about dreams and voices?"  
  
Isabel's face went pale as soon as Liz said that, "How do you know?" she asked in shock.  
  
Everyone looked at Isabel, wondering what was going on. They looked back at Liz as she spoke.  
  
"It's weird isn't it." Liz said, more of a statement than a question. "You almost think you're losing it when you hear the voices and no one is around, or no one else hears them."  
  
"How are you hearing them? I thought they were memories, or something like that." Isabel said softly.  
  
Liz smiled, "No, they aren't memories." Liz said standing up and going over to kneel next to Isabel. "Is, you trust me right?"  
  
"Of course. Why?" Isabel asked as Liz took one of her hands with one of her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immediately the two were in a light blue room of sorts. Liz pointed, and Isabel looked over to see four children of similar age playing together. Two of them, a boy and girl, had blonde hair and brown eyes; the other two, also a boy and a girl, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The four looked up and came over, as they drew closer, Isabel realized that the blonde children had Jesse's eyes, and the dark-haired ones had Max's. The four smiled at the two women then turned and ran to another boy about a year older with dark hair and blue eyes. Isabel turned to Liz, the questions in her eyes.  
  
"Max's son. He has Tess' eyes."  
  
"And them?"  
  
"The dark haired ones are mine, they are due in January." Liz said with a smile, while watching the five children.  
  
"The others?"  
  
"What do you think?" Liz asked softly.  
  
"Mine." Isabel said just as softly.  
  
"February." Liz said with a smile. "They've been talking to us. We had better get back though; I can't hold the connection for long. Don't say anything about my two, Max wants to. And don't say anything about him." Liz said nodding towards Tess' son, "I have to explain him."  
  
"Okay. But, how do we get back?"  
  
"Let go of my hand." Liz said with a smile looking down between them. Isabel looked down and laughed when she saw that her hand was still in Liz's.  
  
"That's easy enough." She said letting go. Suddenly they were back in the room, exactly as they were before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where did you two go? We've been calling your names for the last ten minutes." Maria exclaimed.  
  
"Jesse, I was wrong." Isabel said turning to him as Liz went and rejoined Max.  
  
"About what?" Jesse asked slightly confused.  
  
"About us not being able to have children with full humans." Isabel said with a smile.  
  
"You mean?" Jesse asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yes." She said as Jesse pulled her close and whispered in her ear the joy he was feeling.  
  
"Congratulations." Jim said, "But before we really begin celebrating, Liz you knew about Isabel. Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
"Yes." Max said smiling.  
  
"Oh my God!" Maria said jumping up and running to Liz, giving her a hug. "You're going to be a mom!" she said as they held hands and jumped up and down.  
  
"So is Isabel." Liz said as they stopped.  
  
Maria grabbed Isabel and said, "Forget your social 'queen'-ness, join the club." Isabel shook her head slightly, but began jumping with them just the same.  
  
"Oh my God. You two are going to be moms." Maria cried as the jumped.  
  
"And you're going to be a Godmother." Liz replied.  
  
"Really?" Maria asked, stopping mid-jump.  
  
"Really." Isabel said with a laugh, and the three began jumping around again.  
  
"Excuse us, but can the rest of us give hugs and share in the joy?" Jim asked with a smile.  
  
"Without jumping." Kyle muttered.  
  
The girls stopped jumping, and Maria began to walk over to Kyle, who was trying to get out of his chair, to no avail. Maria smacked him over the head, and grabbed a pillow, with which she continued to hit him with.  
  
"Ouch! Don't just stand there watching! Help me!!" Kyle implored of the others.  
  
"No can do. You asked for that." Liz said as Maria stopped, and Liz and Isabel sat down.  
  
"I hate to break up the joy fest." Jim said with a smirk at his son, who was rubbing his head. "But, I'm guessing we now know why Kivar and Tess want Liz dead." Jim said, causing Maria to sit back down next to Liz.  
  
"Well, they aren't getting to my Chica or my God child." She said protectively.  
  
Liz laughed, "God children. Both of us are having twins, a boy and a girl. I'm due in January, Isabel in February. They all will appear perfectly human, except they will have powers. And, my children are the reason Kivar and Tess are after me."  
  
"Then we will simply fight them." Michael said as if that closed the subject.  
  
"It's not that simple. You aren't strong enough to fight Kivar. You need the powers Tess and Ava possess. And even if I help, we still aren't strong enough."  
  
"How do you know we need Tess or Ava's help?" Isabel asked confused.  
  
"And why are they after Ava?" Kyle asked  
  
"Because, she had Max's son." Liz said looking at Max.  
  
Max looked at her surprised then softly whispered, "How?"  
  
"She found a way to go back, one time only. That's how she learned about Isabel and I, and Tess and Kivar's plan. When they left the room, she took little Alex."  
  
"Alex?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah, she let me name him, I didn't think you would mind." She said looking at Max.  
  
"No, not at all. What's his full name?"  
  
"Alexander Charles Evens. He has your hair and Tess' eyes." Liz said softly.  
  
"You actually saw him?" Michael asked  
  
"Actually, I held him for quite some time. But Ava's taken him into hiding until Kivar and Tess are no longer a threat."  
  
"All right, then what are we going to do about them?" Max asked as he began to think.  
  
"I say we take care of them." Michael replied  
  
"It's not that easy." Liz said softly, "They have the granolith, and it has a great deal of power."  
  
"Liz, how do you know this?" Isabel asked softly  
  
"Max told her." Maria said without realizing what she was saying. "Oops." She said as realization dawned. "Sorry Liz."  
  
"It's okay." Liz whispered.  
  
"Maxwell?" Michael asked looking at him.  
  
"It wasn't me." Max said confused  
  
"You had to, you're the only one around named Max." Michael said angrily.  
  
"Actually he didn't." Liz said with a sigh.  
  
"Sure Liz, then who did?" Kyle asked slightly sarcastically.  
  
"Liz, I think it's time you told them." Maria said softly.  
  
"I guess so. But I still feel like I'm putting everyone in danger. Anyways, Max told me, but not the Max who is in this room. The not long after Isabel's birthday party, before we went to Arizona, Maria, Alex and I went to a psychic that Mrs. DeLuca goes to. It was in the middle of the week, and that night, Max came back from the year 2014, and a future that no longer exists." Liz said with a sigh, as she stood up and walked towards the window, lost in her memories.  
  
"Max came back to change his future. I still remember what he said that night after Max and his mariachi band left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'It's you I trust. It's you I have faith in, and because it's not just about getting me close to Tess. I need you to help me fall out of love with you.' ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And, he couldn't go to himself, Serina, a friend of my future self, had a theory that if you met yourself in the past, then both of you would cease to exist. It has something to do with quantum mechanics." Liz said shaking her head slightly as if trying to understand.  
  
"That's why you trusted Serina so quickly, and without question." A voice said from the hallway. Everyone except Liz looked up to see Ava standing there.  
  
"Yes, have a seat Ava." Liz said without turning, "If I don't do this now, I never will. And Max needs to know everything." She said with a sigh as Ava sat down. "Max convinced me to help him," Liz said with a shudder. "So, I first tried to make Tess more appealing to the present Max.  
  
"Future Max and I hid in Whitaker's office to watch Max and Tess' meeting. Unfortunately, Max saw me or something, and came over. I was barely able to push the future Max out of view before the present Max came through the door. Max yelled at me, and tried to understand why I set him and Tess up, he even asked me to a Gomez concert in Santa Fe that Friday night.  
  
"Eventually, I got him to leave and future Max came out and yelled at me even longer, reminding me of the reasons he had come, and said that I wasn't trying hard enough, blaming me for Max's actions minutes earlier." Liz said with a smile. "He told me that I had to change. So, I went home, and the next night, I went to Max's house, and told him some big speech about Romeo and Juliet, and how I didn't want to die for him.  
  
"Later that night, I was crying on my balcony and future Max started to disappear, showing that we had accomplished our goals. But, minutes later, he was solid again, and I got yelled at once more. Although, this time I yelled back. "Maria told me later on, that when future Max started to disappear, she had been with present Max, and he had started to believe my speech, but then he realized that he couldn't let go." Liz reached her hand out and touched the glass.  
  
"The next day I saw Maria, and she told me about what had happened with Michael, and an idea began to form in my head. I went to Kyle, and asked him to help me, which he agreed to. That night, the Friday Max wanted me to go to the concert with him, Kyle came over. Future Max declared me insane, saying that he would never believe Kyle and I slept together, or be jealous of Kyle, but I had to try.  
  
"I left him in the bathroom, and Kyle and I laid down in my bed, both of us with our undergarments on. For a long time neither of us talked. Then, we talked about what it was like to be the only two people in the world, who not only knew aliens, but had also been brought back to life by one. Just when I was starting to relax, Max showed up. I still remember the look on his face." Liz said with another shudder.  
  
Max started to get up but Ava stopped him, shaking her head softly. He sat back down and everyone waited for her to continue. "Kyle left right away, and after I got dressed, Future Max and I went back to the balcony. I still remember what he said, that he had been through thousands of battles, and that was the hardest thing he ever had to do.  
  
"He had told me about our wedding in his past, and I asked him if I could have my 'wedding dance'. We danced on the balcony for a few minutes, and as we danced, he disappeared. His future had ceased to be. I remember, that one of the last things he said, 'From now on, the future is to be determined. It's what've always said to you, Liz. We create our own destiny'." Liz said slowly sliding down to the floor.  
  
"It's a miracle you kept this a secret all this time." Max said softly, as he started to get up once more, but Ava stopped him again. Sitting down he asked, "Liz, why did he want you and I to be over?" Max asked looking at her.  
  
When Liz didn't answer, he turned to Maria. Maria looked at Liz, then turned back to Max, "She never told me why he came, just that it was to save the world. Although, I don't know where we were. I know that I would have tried to come instead of sending Max, then at least, I could have gone to both of you."  
  
Liz whispered softly from where she sat, "You couldn't come, you were dead. Twenty-five minutes before he came, he held Michael in his arms, dead. Isabel had died two weeks earlier. He left me in the Granolith chamber when he came back, knowing that in minutes Kivar's forces would be in the chamber and I would likely be dead."  
  
"What?" Isabel asked in shock, "Why, how?"  
  
"Because Tess had left years earlier. The four of you form a unit; you can't survive without all of you. He had to keep Tess from leaving. And she left because of me, because of our relationship. That night, when everything changed for the worst in our timeline, out relationship changed in his timeline. I had to prevent that. Among other things." Liz said, saying the last line sadly.  
  
"Oh Liz. At least you still got your wedding in Vegas." Maria said trying to bring Liz back and cheer her up.  
  
"Wedding in Vegas! That's why you two went there to get married." Kyle said, finally understanding.  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't the same." Liz said standing up and walking towards the mantle.  
  
"Liz?" Max asked as he started to stand up.  
  
"No." Maria said placing her arm in front of him, "Let her be. She's facing an inner demon that she hasn't allowed herself to face before."  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked as he sat back down.  
  
"Your wedding in the other life was the only thing your future self left her with. She told me everything about it that he had told her. You guys were nineteen; the two of you took off to Vegas on a Friday, and got marred at the Elvis chapel. You had us meet you outside Phoenix at a roadside restaurant where we celebrated and danced all night. After midnight, all of us were tired and sitting down, except you two. The radio played the song 'I Shall Believe', and the two of you danced to it. It became your song. But that's not the demon she's facing now. Those of us who were in Arizona were Kyle, Isabel, Michael, me, and Alex." Maria finished softly.  
  
"Oh no." Isabel said quietly, realizing what Liz was dealing with.  
  
"Yes, if she hadn't done what your future self said, Alex would be alive now, but he would be dead, along with the rest of us, within twelve years."  
  
"That doesn't matter now." Liz said softly, as she walked back to them. There are more important things to deal with. You three can't fight Tess. She knows your powers. Kyle and I have to." Liz said as she continued to stand.  
  
"Me? But I don't have any powers." Kyle said surprised and a bit scared.  
  
"You will, you and I are going to make them manifest themselves tomorrow. We have to start training immediately."  
  
"Yes, and as to Kivar, as soon as they reach Earth, I will sense them and come here. The six of us can destroy Kivar."  
  
"What about Max's son?" Michael asked  
  
"Our protector, Serina will keep him in hiding. She's trustworthy. She was the friend of her future self that Liz was talking about." Ava said.  
  
"Alright. Liz, are you okay?" Isabel asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't get quite as long a nap as I wanted this afternoon. What do you say we call it a night. Your parents should be home soon. And there might be questions as to why we are all here, or at least why Jim is here." Liz said with a slight smile.  
  
"Which reminds me. I want you guys to seriously think about something. I think it's time we told our parents, or at least all of yours. All five of the kids will have powers, what if they connect with one of their grandparents, or accidentally do something else? We can't keep it a secret from them forever unless we leave. I don't think anyone really wants to do that." Liz said softly.  
  
"Liz." Max began.  
  
"Just think about it. Please?" Liz said interrupting him, "I'm going to be upstairs. I'll see you guys later. Goodnight." Liz said turning around and walking upstairs.  
  
"Let's call it a night. Hopefully she'll be feeling better tomorrow." Max said  
  
"At least physically, emotionally it will take a bit more time." Isabel said softly, understanding in a way what Liz was going through.  
  
"Tell Liz I'll stop by in the morning about ten." Kyle said as everyone began making his or her way to the door.  
  
"All right. Goodnight you guys, and Congratulations Is." Max said as everyone walked out.  
  
"Thanks Max, you too little brother." Isabel said giving him a hug, "Give her time. She will deal, I know. It took until Jesse proposed for me to really forgive myself for how I thought I caused Alex's death."  
  
"Yeah, thanks sis. Goodnight." Max said and he went back inside while Isabel went to the car. He looked towards the top of the stairs wondering how he could help Liz. 


	11. Leaving

Kyle rang the doorbell and waited. He knew only Liz was home as Max had called when he left for work. Luckily, he had been able to get the day off, which was unusual for a Saturday. Last nights events had been a roller coaster; learning of Isabel and Liz's pregnancies, the true reason behind his helping Liz all those months ago, Max's son, about Tess and Kivar, and about today. He was about to fulfill his worst nightmare, he was going to have powers, because Max had saved him. Although, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. He hadn't been able to help Isabel and the others, but with these powers, he might be able to in the future. Starting with Tess and Kivar, and the threat to Liz's life.  
  
The door slowly opened and Liz's face appeared.  
  
"Geez Liz, you look like hell. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, come on in. Let me get cleaned up real quick." She said as he walked inside. Closing the door, she began to go upstairs and was surprised when he followed her. "Umm, Kyle."  
  
"Yes?" he asked nonchalantly  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked  
  
"Following you." he said with a smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't know, nothing else to do." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Kyle.." She began  
  
"No, I'm not waiting downstairs. So keep on walking."  
  
"Fine." She said and began up the stairs once more. When they reached the bathroom, she went inside while he waited across the hall.  
  
"So, Liz." he asked through the doorway. "How are we going to manifest my 'powers'?"  
  
"We have to connect." Liz told him.  
  
"We have to.. Does Max know?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Yes." Liz said opening the door. "And he's okay with it."  
  
"Alright, so where to now?"  
  
"The living room." Liz said as she began to walk down the stairs.  
  
Kyle quickly followed her, and they both sat on the couch. "Umm, Liz?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do we 'connect'?" Kyle asked unsure.  
  
"We hold hands Kyle, nothing else." She said with a light laugh, and he smiled in relief.  
  
"Good, I didn't want Max upset with me again."  
  
"I know. But it will be okay. Are you okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just that ever since Max saved me, I've been afraid of what we are about to do. I didn't want to become one of them, until Isabel was hurt."  
  
"I know Kyle. I didn't want it either. That's one of the reasons I left. And, while I was there, I didn't have any powers until Max called. I was terrified of coming back, and that's all he talked about. You should have seen that phone." She said with a smile. "I didn't accept them until it was a matter of life and death. Now, I can't imagine life without them. I know now that I can help, that none of us will be hurt as badly as we could if it was only Max, Isabel, and Michael."  
  
"I understand what you mean. You know, I think I'm ready." Kyle said slowly.  
  
"Alright. But I have to warn. Nothing is secret when we do this. You're going to get flashes of my life, and I'll get flashes of yours."  
  
"Okay Liz, I have no problems with seeing my life. What about you?"  
  
"I've got no problem, but you may see some things you would rather not. Anyways, shall we?" she asked holding her hands out. In answer, Kyle took her hands, and immediately they both started to get flashes.  
  
A few minutes later the flashes stopped.  
  
"You okay?" Liz asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't your fault." He said just as softly. "You had no way of knowing Tess would turn. If Max's future self knew anything about Tess' loyalties he didn't tell you. And obviously he didn't. It's Tess and Kivar's fault, not yours. Alex is at peace, but how do you think he would feel knowing how you feel? He'd be the first to tell you that it's bull. Let it go."  
  
"I know Kyle. Max tried to make me feel better all night, though he didn't say anything. I knew by the way he was acting. He was afraid to leave this morning, he only left because you were coming."  
  
"Then you let it go?" he asked concerned  
  
"I'm trying. It will take time. But, I think I'm ready to be normal again. Or as normal as Liz Parker-Evens can be." She said with a laugh.  
  
Kyle laughed with her. "So what powers do we have?" he asked  
  
"Well yours. who knows yet. I don't even know all my powers. We know I can heal, and blow things up." She said with a smile remembering. Then they heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Liz said standing up and walking to the door, Kyle on her heels. Liz opened the door, then starred in shock at the man on the doorstep.  
  
"Broddy?"  
  
"Actually no, it's Larrick. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Liz said stepping back, and the three made their way to the living room.  
  
"Umm, so what brought you here?" Kyle asked as they sat down.  
  
"You two. Ava and I have been in contact, and she told me about the situation. I came to help you two find all your powers. I have only a couple of days so we have to hurry. But, hopefully it will be enough time. However, there can be no interruptions for us to accomplish this."  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Liz asked  
  
"The three of us need to go somewhere where we wont be bothered." Larrick explained.  
  
"Alright. I can get off work. Can you Liz?" Kyle asked  
  
"Yeah, no problem. But what do we tell everyone as a cover story?"  
  
"How about I needed someone to help me drive to Florida, and you offered?" Kyle asked  
  
"And why are we going to Florida?" Liz asked  
  
"To visit the collage at Gainesville." Kyle said with a grin.  
  
"Kyle, you are a genius." Liz said smiling. "So, where are we really going Larrick?"  
  
"To the reservation. We'll leave in the morning."  
  
"Alright, so where are you going to be tonight?" Kyle asked  
  
"At the UFO Center. I'll be by early, say four."  
  
"Four am?!" Kyle exclaimed in shock. "Geez do you aliens rise early. But why don't I pick Liz up them we pick you up. Less questions equals good thing."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you two in the morning." Larrick said standing up and walking out of the house. Liz and Kyle looked at each other for a minute.  
  
"Well, we better let everyone know." Liz said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah. Liz?"  
  
"Yeah Kyle?"  
  
"I'm glad it's you."  
  
"Me too Kyle, me too." Liz said with a smile, and Kyle smiled back. 


	12. Returning

Max looked at the clock for the tenth time. It was six-thirty, and there was still no sign of Liz and Kyle. They had been gone for two days, and everyone was waiting around Michael's house. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. The truth was that he was terrified of Liz fighting Tess and Kivar, but he knew there was no way around it.  
  
"Knock knock. Where is everyone?" a voice called from the door, pulling Max from his thoughts.  
  
"Come on in, we're in the living room." Jim called. Moments later, Liz and Kyle walked in, and Max jumped up to give Liz a hug. Kyle, Max, and Liz sat down, and a long silence ensued.  
  
"Alright, that's it. I can't take it anymore. What happened?" Michael asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Well." Kyle began  
  
"Where should we begin?" Liz asked looking at Kyle.  
  
Maria had sat watching her best friend in silence, and noticed a twinge of something in Liz's eyes. Quickly looking around she realized no one else had seen it. "What the hell happened?" she thought to herself, slightly afraid of the answer.  
  
"Anywhere!" Isabel cried with fake anguish. "Before I ring your neck and my brother rings mine." She finished with a smile.  
  
Liz smiled softly then looked down at her hands for a moment. Still looking at her hands, she began to speak. "Well, most of our powers are the same as yours. Kyle can do mostly the physical aspects, moving objects, blowing things up.." She said looking up at him with a smile.  
  
"It was an accident, will you let it go!" Kyle exclaimed, and then continued more calmly, "Besides healing, and blowing up things. Liz can also move things, and she can create a force field like Max."  
  
"Really. Do you know how?" Michael asked, "None of us could do that."  
  
"Actually, I just pictured it there and there it was."  
  
"Is it hard?" Isabel asked softly thinking ahead.  
  
"No, not much." Liz said softly.  
  
"Not much my foot. You can do it in your sleep, in fact you did."  
  
"What?" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, she overslept, so I decided to wake her up by throwing a small, tiny, cup of cold water on her head as payback, don't ask." He said looking at the others, " And as soon as the water came three inches from her face it began rolling along an invisible dome." Kyle finished, whiningly  
  
"Poor baby." Maria said with a laugh. "So you have good control over it?" she asked Liz  
  
"Yeah, according to Larrick."  
  
"According to Larrick she has amazing control. Lets see," Kyle began as he counting items off on his fingers, "It's invisible, impenetrable, except on her side so you can throw things through it, oh, and the longest she held it was over three hours. And that was only because Larrick made her stop, she probably could have gone another three hours if not more."  
  
"Wow." Max whispered looking at his wife in awe.  
  
"Amazing Liz." Jim said softly and everyone shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"Ok, anything else, or is that about it. Not that it isn't enough, it's more than enough." Michael said trying to make his statement sound right.  
  
"Give up Spaceboy." Maria whispered with a smile.  
  
"Should we tell them?" Kyle asked in his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, but who? I don't think I can." Liz replied in hers.  
  
"It will be okay Liz." He thought trying to reassure her. When she didn't answer he took a deep breath.  
  
"Well.. Hello!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Liz said quickly, almost guiltily, causing Max to look at her curiously.  
  
"We were talking." Kyle said softly.  
  
"No you weren't." Isabel said confused.  
  
"Yes we were." Kyle replied just as softly.  
  
"No you weren't." Maria told him thinking they had lost it.  
  
"Yes Maria, we were!" Liz said dead seriously.  
  
"You can communicate in your minds." Max whispered knowing the answer before they both looked at the ground guiltily.  
  
"We didn't know how you'd take it." Kyle said quietly, Max knowing they meant him more than the others.  
  
"Larrick says that with practice we all will be able to, except Jim. Some reason our minds are more open to the ability." Liz said softly.  
  
"Cool!" Maria said enthusiastically.  
  
Liz smiled then looked back at her hands that were clasped in on her lap. Max looked at her, and then turned to Kyle questioningly.  
  
"She has one more power." Kyle said softly  
  
"What's that?" Jesse asked.  
  
Kyle looked at Liz then replied softly. "She can mind warp."  
  
Everyone paused and Max looked at Liz. She was staring at her hands, and, as he looked at them he saw tiny crescents of blood begging to form where her nails rested.  
  
Kyle took a deep breath as Max met his eyes. "She's terrified Max. And she won't listen to me or Larrick. She's afraid of it, and what we will think of her. She woke up last night after her first practice, screaming. She won't tell me about it, but whatever it was, it was bad."  
  
Max looked back at Liz concerned and saw that the crescents were now ten tiny rivers of blood. He looked up at the others and saw that they had now noticed her hands as well. Slowly he slid to the floor and knelt in front of her. "Liz. sweetheart." He tried to no response. Realizing talking wouldn't work; he put his hands around hers and opened the connection long since perfected.  
  
As he healed her he saw the last two days and the amount of strength she and Kyle possessed. He saw her reaction to the news of her mental capacities. He also saw how good she was at it. Better than Tess had been, better control and strength. He also felt her terror, she was so afraid of their rejection.  
  
Slowly he focused his mind to show her how much he loved her, how much they all loved her, and the knowledge that they would never reject her. He finally felt her relief, and broke the connection.  
  
"Thank you." Liz whispered.  
  
"Your welcome." Max said back softly so only she could hear.  
  
"Liz." Isabel began unsure, then continued when Liz looked up at her. "You're not Tess. You never will be. It's not the powers that make the person, you make the powers. Tess was going to betray us, regardless of what powers she used, you will use them for us, not against us."  
  
"Thanks Iz." Liz said with a smile, and Isabel smiled back.  
  
"So, where's Larrick?" Jim asked feeling the need for a subject change.  
  
"He had to go back. Broodie will wake up at the UFO Center thinking he was on a camping trip thanks to some alien influence." Liz told them.  
  
"Alright. What do you say we call it a night?" Max asked sensing how tired Liz really was.  
  
"Okay. See you at work tomorrow Maria." Liz said as Max helped her outside.  
  
"Make me a promise Max." Liz said as she got in the car.  
  
"Anything Liz." He told her as he got in.  
  
"Never keep your fear hidden. I sensed it all weekend. I wanted to call you so much, but Larrick wouldn't let me."  
  
"Alright, I promise. I'll never keep my feelings hidden, if you won't either." He said with a smile.  
  
"Promise. Now let's go home." She said leaning back and relaxing. 


	13. Deciding To Tell

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Sibrina, Hey, Isis, Alysha  
  
Here you go :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz looked up as Max walked in the office. "Max, why aren't you in class?" he asked wondering what was up.  
  
"Mrs. Johnson sent me to the office for a referral form."  
  
"Oh, alright." Liz said as she knelt and got one from under the counter. "Here you go. Anything else?"  
  
"Well, I would take a kiss, but I know how you feel about kissing in the office." He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh just kiss him."  
  
Liz turned to look at Mrs. Phillips, the school secretary. Susanne was grinning from ear to ear. She loved to tease Liz about being a married woman, and Max knew it. Liz smiled then turned back to Max and leaned across the counter to give him a quick kiss.  
  
Liz leaned back, and Max smiled. "Meeting after school. Meet me at the car?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Liz said with a smile. "Now get back o class."  
  
Max smiled again then turned, at the door he paused and called to Mrs. Phillips, "Don't tease her too much Susanne." Flashing Liz a grin he walked out. Liz looked at Susanne and the two started to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That afternoon, everyone gathered at Maria's.  
  
"I still don't know why we didn't meet at my place." Michael grumbled.  
  
"Because spaceboy, your place is a pigsty." Maria told him  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too"  
  
"Stop it you two. Time to be adults again" Kyle said sarcastically, "or as close to it you can be." He mumbled.  
  
"Oh really Buddha Boy?" Maria asked challengingly  
  
"Really" Kyle replied, taking her up on her challenge.  
  
"Make me." Maria told him.  
  
"Fine. Watch me." Kyle replied  
  
"Hey, stop it." Michael told them  
  
"Stay out of this Spaceboy." Kyle said turning to him.  
  
"Hey Buddha Boy, no one calls me Spaceboy except the whiney chick." Michael replied  
  
"Whiney Chick? Who are you calling 'whiney chick', cause it better not be me." Maria exclaimed.  
  
"That' it! Maria sit on the couch next to Max. Michael go sit in the chair. Kyle, next to your dad." Liz said firmly from where she had stood up.  
  
"But Liz." Maria began.  
  
"Move!" Liz said before Maria could continue. The three of them did as told; all the while giving Liz dirty looks.  
  
"Oh come on. Give her a break. She beat me to it by two seconds." Max said rolling his eyes. Liz sat down next to him and Maria. "Anyways, why are we here?" Liz asked  
  
"We think you're right. Iz, Michael and I talked about it, and it's time we told our parents the truth. Now the question is, do you guys want to tell your parents too?"  
  
"Well, we probably should tell my mom." Maria began slowly, "After all, she has been mindwarped and she is dating Jim."  
  
"Alright. Anyone else?" Iz asked softly.  
  
"Well, we could tell my mom I suppose. Especially since her grandkids will be well, unique." Jessie said with a half smile.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Izzy, I'm sure." he replied softly.  
  
"Alright. What about the Parkers?" Michael asked slowly.  
  
"I think my mom would be ok, but do you want to risk telling my dad?" Liz asked softly looking around the room.  
  
"I don't think he would turn us in Liz." Isabel said slowly.  
  
"But can we be sure? After all, he doesn't like Max as it is." Maria replied softly.  
  
"He'd be turning us all in, except for you and Jessie. I don't think Mr. Parker would turn his daughter in to the FBI just to get back at Max."  
  
"You never know Kyle." Maria replied.  
  
"No, but I do. Liz's father would do anything to get me out of her life, but not when she's at risk." Max said looking at Liz.  
  
"Maybe we should tell the Parkers, get it out in the open. They would never tell, because of Liz, and maybe if they knew the truth then they would accept the two of you better."  
  
"I think you're right Jessie. We should tell my parents."  
  
"Alright, but when?" Maria asked softly.  
  
"And should we tell them seperatly or together?" Michael replied.  
  
"Together, definatly together. That way we can get it all done at once, and there will be more people there to help control my father if he goes nuts."  
  
"Alright, any ideas on how we get your father and mother to come?" Maria asked as she got up to get a drink.  
  
"One, Jim."  
  
"My dad? Liz how can that work?"  
  
"I think I understand what she's thinking, we have your dad invite them over, and they won't suspect a thing."  
  
"Do you think that would work Max?"  
  
"It has to Iz, I can't think of anything else."  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to my dad. When's a good day?"  
  
"Friday night?" Liz suggested.  
  
"That sounds good to me." Kyle said slowly thinking about the week, "How about everyone else?"  
  
Everyone gave their agreement in different ways, then Max continued.  
  
"Well, I guess everyone gets to go home and talk to their parents. Iz, I;ll talk to mom and dad tonight."  
  
"Alright, so what's our cover story?"  
  
"Dinner with everyone and their parents?"  
  
"That could work. Good idea Maria."  
  
"Thanks Liz."  
  
"Alright, until Friday then." Max said standing up. 


	14. Friday Night

Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Lexan, Jennifer, isis, Alyzandria, Asabetha, Lucy, Amber, flossie, psloveml- hehe, heres the update :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz sat in the car with Max. It was Friday night and they were parked in front of the Valenti house once again, wondering what waited for them inside. In the car behind them were Michael, Iz, and Jessie. They were waiting until a six-thirty before they went into the house to meet with their families. Right now it was six twenty eight, and they had two minutes left.  
  
"Are you alright?" Max asked softly.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
  
"Well, true we are telling my parents, but I've always been this way. You on the other hand were completely human before."  
  
"Humph." She snorted. "Come one, we better get going." She said as she opened the car door.  
  
Max got out of the car; he turned and saw that the others were getting out of the car as well. The got together and made their way up to the Valenti front door. Max rang the doorbell and waited for Kyle to answer. They had arranged for him to be the one to answer the door.  
  
"Hey you guys." Kyle said as he opened the door. "They're all here."  
  
"Alright." Liz said softly as they all walked inside.  
  
They could hear their parents talking in the dinning room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This was nice of you Jim." Jeff said as they sat back down at the table with their coffee.  
  
"It was nothing." He replied.  
  
"Dinner was delicious." Diane said softly.  
  
"Yeah, who knew you could cook." Amy said with a smile.  
  
"Very funny." He replied, but was smiling just the same.  
  
"So where is Kyle?" Nancy asked, "It sure took him a while to answer the door."  
  
"Actually I'm back." Kyle said from the hallway. Everyone looked up at Kyle. Behind him was the rest of the gang.  
  
"What the? What are they doing here?" Jeff asked turning to Jim, his eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"We want to talk to you." Liz said before anyone else could answer.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you." Jeff said standing up and preparing to leave.  
  
"Mr. Parker wait." Maria began.  
  
Jeff just turned away from them. "Are you coming Nancy?"  
  
"Mr. Parker please, hear us out." Max began.  
  
Jeff never acknowledged them.  
  
Max and the others in the room looked at Liz, her eyes were nearly black.  
  
"Dad wait." She said softly. He didn't stop. "Dammit Dad will you stop." She continued finally getting angry.  
  
Jeff turned and looked at her in shock. "Elizabeth! See, this is why I didn't want you with him. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be like this."  
  
"If it wasn't for Max I would have died September 14, 1999." She yelled  
  
Jeff stopped and stared at her in shock. As did everyone else in the room. 


	15. Telling The Truth

Thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
Patty  
  
Lilac Stardust  
  
aussie-dreamer -p.s. thanks for the info :)  
  
Jennifer  
  
spanishgoddess86  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Liz..Liz maybe you should sit down."  
  
Liz ignored the voice in her head. Right now she wanted to get her point across, not sit down. Kyle could just shove it.  
  
"What are you talking about Liz?" her mother asked slowly.  
  
"The day of the shooting in the Crashdown, I was shot."  
  
"That's impossible Liz. If you were shot we would have know. The entire town would have known as you would have been in the hospital." Jeff said, finally back from the shock. "That girl would do anything to make him like Max, even lie." He thought to himself in disgust. The things that boy had done to her.  
  
"No dad, the town wouldn't have known because I was in the hospital."  
  
"What are you talking about Liz. If you were shot, that's exactly where you would have been." He said rolling his eyes. The girl was losing it.  
  
"No Jeff. The town would have known because they would have been at her funeral."  
  
"Don't tell me they have you believing this rubbish too Jim."  
  
"It's not rubbish Jeff. Max saved her life. He has since saved Kyle's and mine as well."  
  
"That's it." Jeff said standing up. "They've brainwashed all of you." With that he started to turn and walk out of the room.  
  
"Stop." Isabel yelled standing up. "For crying out loud. You're her father and you don't even believe her. Why do you hate her so much."  
  
Jeff turned and looked at Isabel, his eyes narrowing to slits. "I don't hate her Mrs. Rodriguez. I hate your brother."  
  
"Then do you hate your grandchildren as well?" Liz asked softly.  
  
Jeff's eyes widened as far as they could and his legs gave out. He had no idea how he managed to land on a chair, considering there had not been a chair behind him.  
  
"You're.you're pregnant?" Nancy asked in shock.  
  
"Yes." Max replied as he helped Liz slid into her chair.  
  
"Oh my. We're going to be grandparents?" Diane said in surprise.  
  
"Everyone in this room is, except for Jim." Isabel said softly.  
  
Esperanza Rodriguez looked at her trying to figure out what she meant. A second later it hit her. "You and Jessie are too?"  
  
"Yeah. Iz is due in February." Jessie explained slowly.  
  
"Oh my heavens. When are you due Liz?" Phillip asked as a wide smile started to appear on his face.  
  
"January." She replied.  
  
"I'm going to be a grandfather." Phillip said his eyes dancing with delight.  
  
The four soon-to-be-parents looked at each other. They were all happy that at least the Evans and Mrs. Rodriguez were happy about the whole thing.  
  
"Congratulations Lizzy." Nancy said with a smile.  
  
Liz smiled at her mother.  
  
"I can't believe you are pregnant with his child. Of all the.." Jeff began getting over his shock.  
  
"Jeffery Kenneth Parker!" Nancy yelled standing up. "You will not talk to our daughter that way. I've put up with you treating her like you have since she came home. Do you have any idea what your behavior has done to her? No, don't even bother to answer that.  
  
"You have been so busy nursing your anger at Max for ONE mistake. You've completely missed how utterly happy your daughter had been. We both saw how she was when ever they were not dating over the past three years. She was miserable, a part of her wasn't there. You said you wanted her to be happy. Well open your eyes Jeff. She is." With that Nancy Parked turned around and walked over to give her daughter a hug.  
  
"I feel better." She said softly so only Liz and Max could hear.  
  
Liz smiled softly, then turned to her dad. "Dad, please stay and hear us out. After that you can leave or do what ever you want. But please, just listen to us this once."  
  
Jeff looked at her for a minute, then nodded his head. "Fine, I'll hear what you have to say. But no more lies."  
  
Max smiled, "We haven't told you any lies."  
  
Jeff snorted his disbelief as he sat done. "Yeah right boy. You were lying about Liz almost dying."  
  
"No Mr. Parker, he wasn't. I was there that day. My order pad was covered in Liz's blood. Alex even compared it with a sample of Liz's blood. They were the same. She was shot. Jim had her uniform, that had a bullet hole in it. The bullet that hit her in the stomach, and killed her."  
  
"If it killed her, how is she here. And how do you know she was dead." He challenged.  
  
"Because she stopped breathing, and she had no pulse." Maria replied glaring at him.  
  
Nancy gasped. "Then how is she here?"  
  
"Max brought me back. He healed me."  
  
"How could he do that?" Phillip asked softly.  
  
"I'm not human, not completely." Max said slowly.  
  
"None of us are." Isabel continued looking at Michael.  
  
"What do you mean you aren't completely human? What are you, part alien." Amy said with a laugh, until she saw that every one of her them and Jim looking anywhere but at the adults. "Oh my God, you are aliens." She said in shock.  
  
"That's not possible." Diane said with a hallow laugh. "You're just trying to pull a joke on us right."  
  
Max shook his head slowly. "We're alien hybrids, half alien, half human DNA."  
  
"How'd you get here, the non-existent crash in 47?" Jeff asked not believing it for a minute.  
  
"Yes." Liz replied, "They were in incubation pods until the night that they we're found in the desert. Michael was with them but ran off when he saw your headlights."  
  
"Oh Michael, if we'd known.." Diane began.  
  
"Don't Mrs. Evans. Don't have regrets now. I'm the one who ran." He said with a half smile.  
  
"This isn't possible." Jeff said slowly.  
  
"It is dad. Maybe we should start at the beginning."  
  
Over the next two hours they explained everything that had happened until Alex's death and Tess leaving. For the most part, their parents looked at them first in shock, then in surprise when they realized everything their children had been through. Amy was a bit upset to learn that she had been brainwashed so to speak, but had understood that it was for the best. She was even happier to learn that Michael had chosen her daughter over the chance to go learn who he was. In her mind it proved that they could make it, and that he deserved a chance with her.  
  
Then there was Jeff. He listened to everything they had to say, but didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"The reason we robbed that store in Utah, was because it really wasn't a store. It was actually where they had the ship. Max wanted to save his son, so we needed the ship. That's also why he went to Hollywood, we heard about the death of a man, who from what was said was probably killed by an alien. He was the same man who had threatened Michael in Utah. Max found the ship, but was unable to get it to work, so he came back."  
  
"By that time Jessie and I were getting married, but days before the wedding I started having these dreams where Kivar was there. Then he showed up at the wedding, and subsequently followed us on our honeymoon. They figured out what was going on here, so Max and Michael came to my rescue. Although it didn't work quite as they planned. We managed to send Kivar back to Antar, and save the guy whom Kivar had been, well possessing so to speak." Isabel explained.  
  
"That must have been quite an interesting week." Phillip said with a smile.  
  
"Tell me about it. I lived through it, and I'm still trying to get use to it." Jessie said with a smile at his wife.  
  
"Well, after that not much happened in terms of alien attacks. I went to Vermont, Maria went to New York, and Michael's co-worker was killed in an attempt to figure out which alien he was." Liz said looking at Max to continue who was shaking his head softly at her.  
  
"Wonderful opening Liz." Michael said dryly.  
  
She smiled before he continued. "Anyway, as she said, my co-worker was killed. So we got Jim a job as a security guard so we could figure out what was happening. Jim disappeared, which made Kyle quite upset. Max and Iz came the next night so we all could look for Jim. Iz and I went one way, Max another."  
  
"Max found me, and as we were making out way out I was shot, and would have died, except Max healed me. They finally knew who the healer was so they took Max and I to another room and told Max to heal the owner of the company, who was dying of old age. Max did so, as they threatened to kill me. From what I saw, Max healed the guy, collapsed, and when I went to touch him he disintegrated into a pile of dust. Then the place caught on fire, and Michael arrived, pulling me out. I told him and Isabel what happened, and the three of us went chasing after Clayton and his wife and the others. Michael and Isabel we're a little upset to say the least, and well, they took care of the people who were shooting at us."  
  
"Except Iz was shot, and that was when I joined the picture. I had followed her when she left the house, and found out in a not so nice way that she was an alien."  
  
"You didn't know?" Esperanza asked interrupting him.  
  
"Not then mama. Anyway, we took her to Jim house and a friend of mine came to do the surgery and such. But the real fun began when her temperature went soaring. I confronted Michael and found out whatever I could, drove him nuts too, making him repeat the story some twenty time or more."  
  
"Try thirty or forty." Michael said rolling his eyes. "Somehow, I managed to get through to Iz and bring her back. still have no idea how I did that." He mused to himself. "After that we just had to think of a way to tell all of you that Max was dead.  
  
"Until Maria called that night and told us to not say anything to anyone. She had called earlier that day to find out what was going on as Liz had woke up from a dream in the wee hours of the morning telling her Max was dead. Then she went and got herself drunk, so Maria wanted to find out what the heck was going on."  
  
"Yeah. Threw me for a loop when we figured out Liz had woken up at the same time Max had died."  
  
"I don't get it. How is Max here?" Phillip asked.  
  
"When I tried to heal Clayton I used all my powers and somehow transferred myself into him. His appearance changed to look like me, and I was in his mind. He saw my memories and could feel me, he knew that I was thinking of Liz, so he believed he had to get rid of her, to get rid of me. He went to Vermont, and tried to kill Liz, after killing his wife. He also almost killed Maria, but Liz came in and he went after her instead."  
  
"Max managed to get control once and told me to use the pipe I was holding to kill him, or Clayton would kill me. Of course, I waited to long, trying to convince myself to kill Max as I saw him. Clayton got control and came after me again. And we both fell out the attic window."  
  
"But the school is five or six floors." Nancy said slowly in shock.  
  
"Yeah, well I got control again and created a field to stop her from falling all the way. She hit it, the rolled off and fell about twelve feet to a bunch of bushes. Clayton on the other hand fell the entire way and died. The next thing I saw was a white light and Liz looking down at me. Then Maria came and the three of us came back here, after Maria called Iz and told her not to say anything."  
  
"We came back, told them what had happened, then went to meet with you guys at the Crashdown, and the rest as they say is history." Maria said with a smile.  
  
"So let's see if I got this. Max, Michael, and Isabel are aliens. Max got his alien bride pregnant, who had killed Alex, but none of you knew that. Tess went back home, and Max and Liz got married." Jeff said calmly, too calmly to Liz's thinking.  
  
"What in heaven's name possessed you to marry and alien. I could call the FBI right now and he will be taken away." Jeff exploded.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Jeff, they will also want her children." Jim began.  
  
"They'd also want me dad, and Kyle, and they'd probably take Maria and Jessie for the heck of it."  
  
"Why would they want all of you?" he asked not believing her.  
  
"Well, Maria is Michael's girlfriend, and Jessie is Isabel's husband. As for Kyle and I, well, they'd want us because we're aliens too now."  
  
Nancy looked at her daughter in shock. "How are you and Kyle.."  
  
"Max brought us both back from the dead. By doing so he changed us."  
  
Jeff looked at her in shock, the same thought running through his head, as everything really started to sink in. Liz is an alien, married to an alien, having alien children.. He saved her life. "Oh Lizzy, how could I have been so stupid?" he asked after a few minutes.  
  
Liz smiled. "It's ok dad. I don't blame you." She said softly as she stood up and gave him a hug. "It's ok." She said softly as he started to cry.  
  
Max gave her a smile when she looked at him. They should have done this a long time ago. He looked around the room. Amy was hugging both Maria and Kyle at the same time while Jim just stood back fighting his laughter at Kyle's expression. His mom was holding Michael like she'd never let go, and his dad stood next to her, giving Michael a smile. Esperanza was giving Jessie and Iz a hug, and Nancy was... He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at his mother-in-law.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly as she looked up at her husband and daughter.  
  
"Thank you for letting me have her." He replied just as softly. 


End file.
